dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes
Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes is a canceled standalone story happening some time after the events in "Legacy of the Muellex," the final episode of the original Stationery Voyagers series. It would have been an effort to introduce at least one important new character that will factor in for Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope, and is also a way of tying up loose ends in explaining what becomes of the Voyagers after the war is over. Plot After being given human forms, Pextel and Pinkella have relocated to Manith permanently. Also staying behind are Oceanoe and Viola. This means that Rhodney, Cybomec, Liquidon, Marlack, and Neone head back to Statios on a Xylien ship to put their lives back in order in the absence of the war. Marlack has everyone live with him in the Inkripe Ranch at first, but Neone states that she is not comfortable living with Marlack before marriage to him. Marlack, now the heir of the entire Inkripe fortune and estate, decides to help Neone find a temporary residence elsewhere. Ribando hears from the Xyliens that they want to put him in storage, and he begins to consider letting them do so. He reasons that until the time comes to fulfill the Lightning Zebra Legend, the universe no longer needs a Cybomec. However, their hopes that everything is over with soon dim when Astrabolo arrives in the desert not far from Port Metaball. Liquidon agrees to stay on Statios just a little bit longer - if only to help his friends defeat his archenemy. Rhodney, however, refuses to be deterred from his mission to join Melanie Horquetza on Markerterion. The city is suddenly attacked by a terrorist Grimplite known as Grefundle the Collector, who begins abducting Xylien Society officials. Katrina tries to intercept Grefundle, but is unsuccessful. Grefundle manages to capture Neone while she goes apartment shopping. Marlack vows he'll do anything to get Neone back, and the Voyagers are told by Garret Nobee that they will need to regroup with an old friend of Rhodney's in order to take on Grefundle. Liquidon agrees to help with the new recruiting for their new mission; but also states that he has made defeating Astrabolo into priority #1. The Voyagers are suddenly shocked to meet a Carrinkbean drummer named Jarvis Malaggy, who invites himself to their group as he is a skilled sharpshooter. They finally meet the Mechanical Pencil that they were meant to meet: Harvey Leadfort. Now going by the name of Caloride, Harvey agrees to become the new "captain" to lead his "Caloric" Voyagers to find and defeat both Grefundle and Astrabolo. However, Astrabolo decides to launch an attack on Port Metaball that leaves everyone scattered about. The Voyagers are finally able to track down Grefundle, where they learn that his "collecting" of muellexed prisoners is revenge for the Xylien Society allegedly kidnapping and killing his girlfriend. Grenfundle's battle with the Voyagers inside his base in the mountains is suddenly interrupted by Astrabolo and company arriving, as Astrabolo vows to finish off Liquidon once and for all. However, Grefundle gets the jump on Astrabolo and traps him in a mini-muellexic prison. The continued battle with Liquidon causes the mountain to collapse on itself, and the Voyagers are barely able to escape with their lives. Marlack, eager to have Neone back, moves up their wedding date. Cybomec offers them his blessing, before heading back with the Edge Skidders to Xylien Port Metaball for his retirement. Liquidon agrees to stay a little longer, and be Marlack's best man at the wedding. Caloride and Jarvis also attend the wedding. The Voyagers then look forward to several decades of happiness and prosperity, unaware of the evil that prepares to resurface. Characters Voyagers * Harvey Leadfort / Caloride: A former Daredevils 4U associate who got injured and later became a Mechanical Pencil. He has a base yellow pattern and orange flame decals. He can shoot fire out of his back as he spins around. Originally dating Veronica Baslee, her leaving him broke his heart. However, he didn't become a Minshan until he heard about Rhodney's spiritual journey leading him to abandon Daredevils 4U and enter the Voyager program. It led to Caloride questioning many assumptions he had about how he was leading his own life. He now lives to take the joy he experienced when Minshus found him, and spread it to as many others as possible. He is very high in spirits, and sees himself and Jarvis as having been sent by God to help the other Voyagers get over the mountains of emotional baggage and war trauma they've experience. * Jarvis Malaggy: Caloride's green Up-Pen friend from the Carrinkbean. He is very laid back about many things, but can perform as a warrior when the time calls for it. He frequently encourages the other Voyagers not to stress out so much about their lives. * Rhodney Antilles: A retiring Stationery Voyager red Up-Pen who made a vow to move to Markerterion if Statios won the war. This was part of an agreement worked out with him and the RMM, to make up for him falling in love with an RMM agent named Melanie Horquetza. He says goodbye to his fellow Voyagers as he prepares to leave his old home and country goodbye and be with his true love. Outside of Melanie and the Voyagers, Rhodney never had much of a family. He never discovered who his birth parents were. So to him, his new beginnings with Melanie are an opportunity to enjoy the kind of family he never used to have. * Marlack Inkripe: The heir of the entire Inkripe Ranch estate. He seeks to revitalize the Inkripe Ranch and the functions taking place on its property and grounds, now that the war is over. He also wants to marry his true love, Neone. However, he is conflicted about when the wedding date should be set. He has agreed to find Neone some temporary housing, since she is morally opposed to cohabiting. * Neone Delft: A yellow Highlighter from Neothode. After her world was completely taken over by the demonic Yehtzig Pirate League, she was forced to flee it forever. She has since become a love interest for Marlack. Insightful and upright, she also tends to be opinionated yet sweet. She is traumatized even to the present by her not-too-long-ago horrific history on Neothode, when she had to escape from having been sold into prostitution by a ruthless and sadistic mob boss. She has since survived multiple attempts on her life, both from the wicked Astrabolo and his forces and from the Crooked Rainbow. Even Clandish Consto has tried to kill her on one occasion. * Ret. Rev. Richard "Cybomec" Ribando: A retired minister trapped in the Cybomec Mechanical Pencil body. He has many of the same powers as the first Cybomec, but virtually none of the original's evil and insanity. He has a black base body with a white lightning pattern, and can fire lightning bolts at enemies. He is about to have his S-chip sent into archival, while his body is also put in storage. The Xyliens offer his retirement as a way to compensate him for being denied the chance to live and die a natural death. In spite being elderly and depressed, he never abandons what he feels is right. Villains * Grefundle the Collector: A Grimplite whose girlfriend was killed by the Xylien Society. He begins capturing Xylien officials and random residents of Port Metaball, trapping them in mini-muellexic prison containers as a way to form a "collection" that he intends to use as a ransom until the Xyliens answer for the crime of her death. Knowing their (somewhat undeserved) reputation, he abducts Neone just to provoke the Voyagers to a fight. * Astrabolo: Supreme ruler of Neothode, vicious war criminal, devil worshiper, and sworn enemy of Liquidon Ethereteel. It is rumored that there is no limit to this cyan Ooze Pen's depravity. He and his associates head to Statios at a moment when most of Statios believes the war has ended, and he vows to find Liquidon and dispose of him personally. * Elizaro Rombustero: Astrabolo's right-phantomar man. Rombustero manages to escape with the Yehtzigs after the collapse of Grefundle's lair, an event which neither Astrabolo nor Grefundle manage to climb out of. Realizing that Liquidon can destroy them easily without their leader, Rombustero instead orders a retreat. It becomes a goal of the Yehtzigs to recover their former leader one day. Skidders * Garret Nobee: An Edge Skidder within the Xylien Society, one who has a well-established history of lending aid to the Voyagers. He is also an advocate for Caloride. * Katrina Mochsund: A retired Edge Skidder, housewife, and mother, who has never completely lost her sharpshooting instincts; though she does bemoan that taking out Grefundle "should have been easy." She is another ally to the Voyagers. Development It was deduced as early as 2001 that Stationery Voyagers and its follow-up would not automatically add up by themselves to a smooth transition. Instead, it was envisioned that a short story needed to happen in-between the two shows that would allow for the original cast to be retired properly. Around that time, there was some experimentation done in using whiteout as an art tool rather than for paper correction. A combination of whiteout and laminate allowed a basic black BiC mechanical pencil to become a working Cybomec model. After at least one backup Cybomec was created for concept art purposes, there was some curiosity about how far this art style could go. The result of that was another black mechanical pencil model with an orange back clip being nearly entirely painted white with whiteout on its main body. The whiteout white region was then painted over with yellow Sharpie marker, followed by an orange layer of Sharpie that produced a sort of "field on fire" pattern. In the chest region, the "Spirit Flame of the Trimalus" was printed. Laminate was then applied to preserve the pattern. The end result was a working Caloride. From there, an entire story was written around justifying the inclusion of Caloride in Stationery Voyagers mythos. The story, shelved almost from the beginning, has undergone minimal revision since its first proposal. See also * Caloride * Jarvis Malaggy * Stationery Voyagers * Grefundle the Collector * Grefundle's cave * Astrabolo Category: Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes Category: Projects from 2001 Category: Canceled projects